guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minister Cho's Estate (mission)
Objectives * Find Minister Cho ** Master Togo must survive to reach the Minister's Estate. ** Yijo Tahn must survive to reach the Minister's Estate. * ADDED Defeat the Afflicted Minister Rewards Note: Because Master Togo runs ahead, forcing you to keep up with him, it's pretty difficult '''not' to get Master level in this mission as long as you keep up. Also, because he is Level 20, he's able to survive even without much assistance from the player(s).'' Walkthrough This mission is designed to be a walkthrough for many of the basic features of the game. Throughout the mission, Master Togo will instruct the players on common tactics used in battle. The first half of the mission consists entirely of small fights against groups of 2 or 3 Sickened Guards. As players progress through the mission, they are frequently stopped at locked gates by Togo, who will dispense advice in the form of small conversations with Yijo Tahn. When Togo stops to drag the guards, if you run ahead, the guards won't attack you until Togo comes. Because you have the help of both Yijo and Togo, and because all these monsters use Frenzy unwisely, these skirmishes are all very easy. However, concentrated attacks from enemies, especially Sickened Guardsman Tahnjo (who appears in a group with two other guards) can overwhelm a low level player. The first boss encountered is the Afflicted Horror, which appears midway through the mission. This Warrior serves mainly as an introduction to the idea of boss enemies, and it is very easy for the players to concentrate fire, as it is the only enemy in the area. Afterwards, the players will meet two Minister's Guards being ambushed by Sickened Guards. After saving these guards (the mission will not be failed if they die), the players must make their way through Minister Cho's Menagerie, which is full of several sickened animals, including bears, moa birds, wolves, and lynxes. Although they are only Level 5 and all use Frenzy just like the Sickened Guards, they can defeat some low level players if allowed to completely surround someone. From this point on the players will fight groups of 3 sickened humans. All of these groups will contain 2 Sickened Guards and either a Sickened Scribe or a Sickened Servant. These fights are only marginally harder than earlier, although lower levels should take care to avoid the Sickened Servants' skill Breath of Fire. After fighting a few of these groups, the players will find Minister Cho. Upon talking to him, a short cutscene will play during which Minister Cho transforms into the Diseased Minister. This battle is a fairly simple one. The Diseased Minister will start out by using Animate Vampiric Horror and follow up by using melee attacks and Bitter Chill. As with all Afflicted, defeating him will result in an Afflicted Soul Explosion. Players should beware, as if this explosion kills the last remaining party member, the mission will be failed despite finishing the final objective. After defeating the Diseased Minister, the final cutscene will play. *A Minion Master makes good company on this mission in both modes due to the high number of arbitrary exploitable corpses. Cutscene dialogues Entry cutscene: *Guardsman Zui: "Ah, Master Togo. I did not know you were here. The minster has been waiting for you. Please, you are welcome here. What... what is going on?" *Canthan Soldier: "It is madness. Guards have turned on each other. Something has gone terribly wrong. It is madness I tell you, madness." *Master Togo: "Come. The minister needs our help. You must stay here. Do not let anyone else in or out of this gate until we know what is going on. Whatever it is that threatens this estate must not be allowed to threaten the entire monastery." *Guardsman Zui: "Master Togo. My son... he is in there. I-" *Master Togo: "I will look for him." *Guardsman Zui: "Please, Master Togo, bring him back alive." Creatures NPCs * 20 Master Togo * 10 Yijo Tahn * 10 Minister's Guard *Lost Boy Monsters Humans: * 8 Sickened Guard * 8 Sickened Guardsman Tahnjo * 8 Sickened Scribe * 8 Sickened Servant Sickened animals: * 5 Sickened Bear * 5 Sickened Lynx * 5 Sickened Moa * 5 Sickened Stalker * 5 Sickened Wolf Bosses * 9 Afflicted Horror * 11 Diseased Minister Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Ran Musu Gardens *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Warning the Tengu Non-Canthan Characters Non-Canthan characters can access this mission by simply walking from Shing Jea Monastery through Sunqua Vale and into the mission area (the gate will be open). Upon completion, they will unlock the explorable areas as per usual, however, they cannot earn experience points or skill points for completing the mission. A message in game explains this by stating that the characters are seeing events that have already come to pass. If there are Non-Canthan characters in the party then the leader will receive an additional warning indicating this when beginning the mission. Notes * The cutscene rarely goes as planned by A-Net due to the fact that players often kill the Diseased Minister before his minions. These minions will continue to do battle with pets, allied minions and Yijo Tahn while Master Togo speaks with the Lost Boy. * This mission can be run by using Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse. Hard Mode During Hard Mode for this mission, all enemies are level 23, all sickened guards, and animals. Yijo is upgraded to level 20. The Afflicted Horror, is at level 27. All skill lists for all creatures have been upgraded, as per the Hard Mode update. A minion master can make a huge difference on this mission in Hard Mode. There are quite a few exploitable Canthan guard corpses lying around - it is quite easy to keep 10 minions up and running for most of the mission. This helps counter the small party size that this mission has. Category:Factions missions